


Non-Binary Peter Parker

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous said:Irondad, Tony makes a joke on (gay, asexual, or whichever you prefer) and Peter, who defines by what Tony made the jokes on feels rrally bad because he thinks Tony will not accept him.





	Non-Binary Peter Parker

Tony huffs, looking up from his news app on the stark pad. “Pepper, look at this.”

Pepper hums and walks over, looking at his pad instead of her own. “New York legalized putting non-binary options as gender for official government documents.” She reads.

Tony laughs and sits on the couch. “Kids these days, I swear. What’s next? Are we gonna legalize furries using their chosen species on documents?” He jokes.

Pepper rolls her eyes, going back to her pad. “I have actual work to do, Tony, don’t bother me with personal opinions.”

Tony rolls his eyes and stands. He smiles at Peter, who’s standing in the kitchen, staring at him. “Heya kiddo. Are you hungry? I was gonna make some bacon if you are.” He says.

Peter swallows thickly. “N-no…”

Tony shrugs. “More bacon for me.” He smiles. He kisses Peter’s forehead, then goes to cook.

Peter walks to Pepper’s office, shutting the door and breathing heavily.

Pepper looks up. “Pete? Are you okay?”

Peter whimpers, sliding into one of her chairs. “Can I- can I tell you something, and you promise not to tell Tony?”

Pepper frowns and puts her work down. “As long as it isn’t you hurting yourself.”

Peter winces. “N-no- I-“ breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Come on Parker, breathe. “Um… I… I heard Tony l-laughing about… non-binary… stuff.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and sighs. “Yeah, he always does this. He thinks something is ridiculous, does more research on it, and then we’re throwing a gala for it by the end of the month. Why?”

Peter swallows thickly. “I’m n-non-binary…”

Pepper sits up straighter. “Oh. Oh, I understand.” She says. “Can I… I I’m… can I help you somehow?”

Peter looks down, feeling a tear escape down their face. “Um… I… I uh… I don’t know what to do. I don’t want him to hate me or-or-“

Pepper stands. “He will never hate you, Pete. You’re practically his son- his kid.” Pepper corrects herself.

Peter sniffles and wipes the tears away. “I want him to accept me but now I’m scared.”

Pepper hugs them, kissing the top of their head. “He will. Talk to him. Kiddo, he would convert to Greek Mythology if you asked him to. He would do all the research and believe in it and go above and beyond to make sure you felt loved, supported, and acknowledged.”

Peter giggles at the overstatement, wiping their face again. “You really think?”

Pepper nods. “I know. Now I won’t push you to tell Tony, but the sooner the better in my opinion.” She says.

Peter nods and stands. They go to the kitchen, sniffling and shaking in worry.

Tony turns at hearing his kid crying, turning off the stove. “Pete? What- what’s wrong?”

Peter sniffles and rubs their arm. “Um… can I tell you s-something?”

Tony nods, taking Pete to the living room. “Of course, anything.” He sits.

Peter sits next to him, chewing on their lower lip. “I… I’m… I heard you laughing. About non-binary things.”

Tony frowns. “Okay…”

“And I- got scared because- because I’m non-binary.” They rush out.

Tony stiffens, looking at Peter closely. He clears his throat, making his decision fast. “Tell me what I need to know now, to make you sure you feel supported. I’ll do the research later but right now-“

Peter looks up, eyes wide. “Wait- you- really?”

Tony smiles sadly. “I’m sorry you heard me make fun of that, kid. I really am. I should know better by now. I-“ he sighs and looks down. “Old habits die hard, I guess.” He mumbles and rubs at his forehead.

“What does that mean?”

Tony sighs and smiles at him. “I used to make fun of gay people. And then I realized that’s stupid so I stopped. Then bi people, and I realized that was stupid so I stopped. Then it pan people, then trans people, then ace people, and just then it was non-binary people. It started when I was a kid, so…” he clears his throat. “Doesn’t excuse it, I’m almost 50. I should know better.”

Peter tears up and hugs Tony, climbing in his lap. “Th-th-Thank- Thank you.” They sob.

Tony smiles and his them back. “But- Tell me? Like… is there… a name you want, or…”

Peter pulls back, sniffling. “I d-don’t know yet… maybe just… my last name for now?”

Tony nods. “Parker. Got it. Anything else I need to know before I do my research?”

Parker bites their lip, squirming a bit. “Um… I use they/them pronouns.” They mumble.

Tony nods, smiling. “Parker, they/them.”

Parker blushes and sniffles again. “I thought you would hate me.”

Tony makes a face. “Never, kiddo. Ever. I love you more than anything, you’re my kid in everything but blood.” He smiles sadly. “I’d do anything for you. Giving you basic respect is-that’s not even a question.”

Parker sobs and hugs Tony again. “I love you too.”


End file.
